


The Bite of Bark

by LovelyLIBRAry



Series: A Feral Woodsman [1]
Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: Dom/sub Undertones, F/M, Hair-pulling, Outdoor Sex, Possessive Behavior, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-04
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 03:21:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26280103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LovelyLIBRAry/pseuds/LovelyLIBRAry
Summary: The feel of bark bites into your hands, sticky sap spotting your palms each time you shuffle them to readjust. Your back aches from how long it’s been arched, and your calves have long since started burning from where you’ve been kept on your toes.
Relationships: Jake Park/Reader
Series: A Feral Woodsman [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1909486
Comments: 2
Kudos: 59





	The Bite of Bark

The feel of bark bites into your hands, sticky sap spotting your palms each time you shuffle them to readjust. Your back aches from how long it’s been arched, and your calves have long since started burning from where you’ve been kept on your toes. But Jake’s grip in your hair and dick punishing deep into you remind you to listen, take what he gives you like the good girl he knows you are. Because you’re his good girl, and he wants you to feel how good you make _him_ feel.

He’s pushing a brutal pace, dick spearing you in all the right places, making you arch and gasp on your toes with each thrust. The hand not pulling your head back grips your hip with a rough palm and calloused fingertips, each scratch from them another ember dancing around your building fire.

A particularly rough thrust makes you whine, and his nails bite into your skin when he grips you tighter. You’ll definitely bruise, and even just the thought of it has you pushing back against him, trying to take him deeper, let him know just how good he’s fucking you, that you want _more._ In response, his hips snap a little harder, and you gasp his name when you clench around him in surprise.

”That’s right, baby. Take it all. I know you can handle it. Keep taking my cock like you’re meant to.” 

And god he was right. You were just made for him. Or at least he felt made for you. He was a sensual girth, a comfortable length for your slower, more vanilla love sessions, an aching beast in times like these, filling your walls just right, so good, you can feel the veins of his cock when his pace slows. 

He’s rolling his hips now, tugs your head back just once before he lets go of your hair to grab your other hip. Adept hands knead the tender flesh there, smoothing your curves in broad caresses as he grinds deep. You feel him caresses your flank, a hand sliding through the sweat slipping down your spine, up and down. He grips your sides to push you back onto his cock, again and again, until you’re meeting him with each push.

After a bit, he starts to usher you forwards, and now you’re trapped between the scratchy texture of his hairy chest and the rough itch of bark. This close to the tree, you can smell the sickly sweet scent of sap, mixing in with Jake’s musk and the smell of your arousal and sweat in a heady cocktail. He’s laying against you wholly now, pressing his domineering weight into you. It’s suffocating in the best way.

His hands entwine with yours; they’re larger than yours, and even something as small a detail as that has you sighing deep, pushing firmer against him, tilting your head to the side when you feel the scruff of his peach fuzz scratch your neck. His lips soon follow with teeth, more marks you’re proud and excited to accept. They tame an inner, primal desire within you, and it seems they tame Jake’s own with how often he abuses them onto your neck, your upper back, your shoulders.

You know this is when he’s close, and you push back harder, open your mouth a little wider so he can hear the moans caught in your throat.

“Please, Jake,” you beg, clenching around him as he holds your hands tighter. “Give it to me. Fill me up. Make me yours.” 

And he fucks harder, faster, deeper, untangling a hand from yours to reach between your legs and rub, your orgasm crashing into you like a cold wave. You clench and grind against him, moaning and swimming in the pleasure warming your brain, making you shake and tingle.

Behind you, Jake grunts, deep, hoarse sounds of passion that fill you seconds before he spills into you, arm tightening around your waist as he pumps load after load into your warm, sensitive walls. As he nears the end, you feel him slide his cock out, delicious tip resting between your lips and within your entrance as it spills more of his seed. When his dick does eventually leave you empty, it’s to stickily rub against your ass in slow strokes. 

You lazily turn your head to watch him, a light clench helping slide his come down your lips and thighs at his intense gaze. You shake your hips just a little to watch his eyes track your movement, track the slow, sticky trail starting to cool on your skin.

With his wild hair, and his mouth open as he pants, Jake looks every bit as much in his element in these woods, marking you. Claiming you. You were his, and you never doubted for a second he was yours. 

**Author's Note:**

> This is mostly a vent series to get some shit out of my head. I really enjoyed finally putting something out, and Jake has always been one of my favorite characters to study, so I’ll definitely be writing more about him soon!!


End file.
